DBZ fanfic
by Thunder Bender18
Summary: Takes place after DBZ where GT doesnt exist, the only element from GT that remains is SSJ4
1. Chapter 1

The comb broke as it was forcibly pulled through the mess of unkempt gravity defying hair. This hair, an unmistakable identifying feature to any of his school friends, was what made all his parent's friends mistake Goten for his father.

"Damn it" Goten said, "That's the seventh comb this week." Goten looked at the reflection in the mirror, almost a splitting image of his father's face except slightly narrower. "Meh, I'd say I look good enough", he said. "Besides, most of the girls this week will be to drunk to noticed messy hair anyways." He pulled on an orange long sleeved shirt, and put on a blue fighting shirt that read: Son, on the front and the Kanji of the Elder Kai on the back.

Today was the start of Goten's last Spring Break as a high school student, having skipped into Trunk's grade last year. This was his first spring break of freedom. His mother had forced his father to take her on vacation for the first time in 20 years so the house was all to himself, of course being as it was Spring Break he wouldn't be in it much. He and his friends planned on heading out to America for Spring Break, namely Miami Florida.

"Are you done yet", Trunks said from on the couch, "No matter how much time you spend in front of the mirror your still gonna look ugly as hell."

"Yep", Goten replied "I'm finally ready lets go." The bags were packed and they were excited to leave and head off with their friends. "Race ya to the door."

Goten ran towards the front door, threw it open and ran straight into his older brother. The two of them landed in a heap on the porch.

"Hey, Gohan" Trunks said, appearing in the door way.

"Hey, ugh, Trunks" Gohan replied throwing his brother off of him. He got up and resumed composure, "You guys won't believe what happened"

"We don't really care", Goten said, "We gotta get going"

"Well…" Gohan began, ignoring Goten. You know that radio sweepstakes Videl had been trying to phone into." There was no response for to the two of them were hardly listening, they were just waiting for him to shut up so they could leave. "Well she won!! And the prize is that you get to take your immediate family and two friends on a trip to Cancun!" Goten and Trunks suddenly started to listen. "And guess who we decided to bring!" Their thoughts were already drifting to Mexico. Cancun was ten times better than Miami, but they had no way of getting their friends there. On an expense paid trip they could easily find someway to sneak them their. "We're taking your mom and dad!" Goten and Trunks' face went from excitement to rage almost instantly.

"What the hell!!!!" they both said in unison.

"Well we knew Mom and Dad would be away, Erasa and Sharpner are busy working and we know Mom gave you strict orders that you're not allowed to leave the neighborhood. And plus Bulma had begged and begged me so we decided to take her and Vegeta.

"Well why the hell are you telling us this!" Goten shouted angrily. "Well because Bra and Pan are obviously to young to go and we decided since your not allowed to go anywhere you could watch them Goten."

"Well you thought wro-", he stopped, he couldn't just turn down his brother without a reason and he obviously couldn't tell him the reason. He sighed, "Yeah sure, we'll watch them"

"What do you mean we'll?" Trunks said.

"I meant WE'LL!" Goten growled angrily while glaring at Trunks"

"Well great", Gohan said. He threw down two capsules and suitcases appeared. Pan and Bra, whom they had not noticed before, grabbed them and ran into the house. Gohan took off towards the sky. "Have fun with Pan and Bra, For a whole week!" he said before he Instant Transmissioned away…


	2. Chapter 2

Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch, utterly miserable while Pan and Bra played on the floor

Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch, utterly miserable while Pan and Bra played on the floor.

"This sucks", Trunks said, "This totally freaking sucks like no other". He was practically spiraling "Your stupid brother, he just thinks he waltz in here and make us drop everything to watch his kid"

"Yeah", Goten replied glumly, "There goes the most perfect Spring Break ever"

"Gah, I just gotta get out of this house", Trunks said, "You think you can hold things down for awhile?"

"Yeah, Yeah", he replied, and Trunks went out the back door. As soon as he was gone Pan got up from the floor.

"Uuuuuuncle Goooooooten", she started "We're hungry and its time for lunch", Goten groaned.

"There are some apples and celery sticks on the counter you can eat." Pan made a face

"Eeeeew we don't want any of that nasty stuff", she said

"Fine, I'll get you whatever you want if you just leave me alone for the day", Goten said…

Trunk came back grinning with a blonde girl behind him. "Goten, I am the best thing that's ever happened to yo-", the started but was interrupted by Bra flying past his head. She landed on the wall and used it to push off and continue her flight. Goten looked like he was almost on the verge of a break down.

"They just said they wanted Ice Cream!" he shouted "So I gave them that, I gave them Ice Cream!" he started to pant, "Now" . . . "Now there LITERALLY bouncing off the walls." Trunks saw that this was true, Pan and Bra seemed to be playing sort of tag using flight and ricocheting off the walls. There were holes of chipped paint all along the walls.

"Well we can paint over those when we come back", Trunks said.

"What do you mean "come back"", said Goten.

"I mean, that I am a genius," he began, "I present to you our little beacon of hope", He stepped aside to reveal Marron standing behind him.

"So you solved our problem by getting another little midget to take care of?"

"No you idiot", Trunks said, "Goddamn, you are your dad's kid; Marron is going to baby-sit for us while we are partying in Miami!"

"What are you smoking!" said Goten, "She's like ten!"

"I'm eleven years old, thank you very much", Marron said, "And I happen to run a very lucrative babysitting business and your extremely lucky to be getting me on such short notice."

"Come on, Goten it'll be fine, she seems perfectly qualified to baby sit two harmless little girls", said Trunks

"I don't know", Goten said, "I just don't like of little ten year old taking care of a four and five year old, especially when the four and five year olds have the destructive power to blow up the world"

"Goten, come on, are you really going to let your little insecurities stop you from going on the trip of a life time. Your way to paranoid, you get that from your mom you know, you got to learn to kick back, that's what your mom would do."

Though Goten didn't appreciate Trunks talking about his mother, he finally caved in and agreed. "Fine", he sighed "Marron's going to be taking care of you two while me and Trunks are out, you guys listen to her okay", he called out to blurs flying past him into the walls. With that Trunks and went out the front door and Instant Transmissioned away.

Pan and Bra ended their game by landing in the couch. "Marron we're bored can you play with us", Bra asked. Marron hesitated, in all her other babysitting jobs she had just sat down and watched TV while the kids slept. These two looked like they were going to be a bit more difficult.

"Sorry, I have a bad back", she lied "but you two can go play in the backyard"

"But its no fun fighting by ourselves cause neither of us ever wins against the other", Pan whined.

"Don't worry I gotcha covered", Marron said. She looked into her bag for some capsules. "Hmm there just little girls so I don't want one to strong… Ah here we go". She threw down a capsule and black haired man that looked like a young Android 17 stood in its place. "That's a standard Capsule Corp Android, he should keep you busy for awhile.

Pan and Bra took the Android outside. "Time to play", Bra said. The android put up his fists and took a few punches at her. She dodged them all easily and punched its head off.

"Well that was boring", Pan said, "He was too weak and I didn't even get a chance to play."

"Come on", said Bra, "Lets go for a fly that'll be more fun than fighting a dead robot."

"Okay", said Pan and they took into the sky.

Meanwhile, Marron plopped on the couch and yawned. "Everything's gonna be juuuuust fine". . .


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks excitedly pushed his card key into his hotel room door lock

Trunks excitedly pushed his card key into his hotel room door lock. The light flashed green and he nearly ripped the door of its hinges when he opened it. Brooch, a girl he had met partying down stairs, head straight for the bathroom. "Well, uh, I don't know how this usually works, maybe they have to, uh, freshen up first." He said to himself. He was getting so excited he started jumping up and down. He hadn't spent a lot of his life getting to know other people before high school. His mother had always gotten the best Capsule Corp tutors to home school him and Goten. Therefore his social skill weren't exactly as developed as most of the other kids at his high school, evident in his lack of popularity, but maybe that had more to do with his nerd obsession with technology. But none of that mattered anymore. Because tonight, after eighteen years of abstinence he finally going to lose his virginity! Trunks' jumping started to get more and more frantic and he only stopped when Brooch came out of the bathroom wearing very skimpy lingerie. "Ohhh, he thought, when they go into the bathroom they're just making themselves ready for later, I'll have to add this to my notes as soon as I get home", he accidentally said out loud.

Brooch ignored this and started walking toward him. "Are you ready", she said, her voice dripping with seduction. Trunks started to smile widely. She started the grab the edge of the bottom of her shirt and pull up and then. . . There was a frantic knock on the door. Goten! Trunks thought as we madly ran toward the door. What on earth could you be coming up here for NOW! I swear I'm going to skin you alive! He opened the door and Marron was standing there.

"What the hell!" Trunks shouted, "You're supposed to be watching Pan and Bra! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, about that", she began, "I kind of told them to go play outside and then I sort of took a nap and when I woke up they were gone."

"What do you mean they were gone!" Trunks shouted.

"Well, as in they had left, heheh", she replied. Trunks hurried past her down the stairs, leaving Brooch standing half naked in shock.

Out on the beach Goten was doing battle against a local. The man, being cheered on by other beach goers, downed his thirtieth shot of vodka. "There", he said, looking as if he was about to die. Goten took two shot glasses and chugged them down his throat at once. As a half Sayian, his brain and body were impervious to affects of alcoholic beverages. The man looked bewildered.

"That's thirty for me too", Goten said smiling. The man looked at his shot glass as if it was poison. He slowly picked it up and downed the contents. He looked satisfied with himself but then keeled over, inebriated.

"Goten only has to drink one more and then he wins", said Limona, the girl Goten had been in love with since he started high school. Goten smugly picked the glass and was pulling it toward his mouth when Trunks crashed into him.

"Sorry Goten no time to explain", Trunks said, "We got to go." With that he grabbed Goten's wrist and dragged him away from the crowd, all of whom looked shocked and confused. The drunken man got himself up and looked around to see that Goten had disappeared.

"HA HA", he shouted, "I WIN"..

Mean while a Spaceship was orbiting towards earth. In it were two aliens, both covered in hair but on resembled a humanoid cat or cougar while the other looked like a humanoid Jackal. "What planet is this", Shokoro asked his partner. The cat like being checked his monitor.

"It seems to be called Earth, nothing there worth interest only powerless beings called humans", Baniro said.

"Wait", began Shokoro, "Isn't earth what the planet where the last remaining Sayians live."

"Oh that's right", said Baniro "And I also heard one of them is the one that defeated the mighty Frieza"

"Also, he destroyed the terror of the Otherworld, Majin Buu", said Shokoro

"Hmm, the last member of a dead species would make a delightful attraction", Baniro said, "Especially with such an extensive history"

"Then he is ours", said Shokoro…

Pan and Bra were flying over North City, enjoying the view from above. "Ooh I want to show you a new trick I learned", Bra said as he rose up her hands. Pan stopped her.

"Grandpa says to never use our techniques where other people can get hurt", she said, "Lets do it over by the mountains".

"Okay", Bra said, and they sped off. They arrived at a particularly large mesa and stopped. Bra raised up her hands again. A large blue orb of energy appeared in each hand. "Shell Blitz!" she shouted, and through the orbs at mountain. The orbs collided and produced a large beam that obliterated the mountain. The two orbs then hit and produced a massive crater.

"Ooh cool", Pan said, "Now it's my turn, this is a trick Mister Buu Buu taught me." She pointed her finger at another mountain and fired a pink beam at it. It turned into a giant slab of chocolate.

"That was cool", Bra said happily, "Now let's have a race".

"Okay", Pan replied, and the two of them sped off together. Right in the spot where Pan and Bra had been, Goten, Trunks and Marron appeared.

"What I sensed them right at this location", Goten said, "Where did they go?" They felt the sudden surge of power again. "Come on", Goten said, and they Instant Transmissioned again. They went from place to place trying to home in on the girls' signature but it was no use.

"Dad taught Bra how to suppress her Power level as a sort of precaution, I guess Pan knows it too", Trunks said, "We can find them when they use an attack but they're moving so fast by the time we get there they're gone with their power level hidden.

"Well then all we can do is keep following them until they stop", Goten said.

"Well then lets get moving", said Marron.

"No!" both Goten and Trunk's shouted at once. "You've caused enough trouble as it is", said Goten. Marron looked sad, and then angry

"Fine!" she shouted, and flew away angrily as Goten and Trunks continued their seach…


End file.
